Dimension Jump Additional
by Andy0001z
Summary: Ace is getting ready to make the jump of his life and has a couple of things that need wrapping up and gets a surpise before he jumps.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hi all, I fancied padding out the story for Dimension Jump and so here it is.

* * *

A group of engineers and workshop types sit around a large metal table laughing and drinking large mugs of tea. At the head of the table a single man rests his boot on a chair and grins at his companions while relaying a story.

"And then I said to the cadet you better get your head out of your flight suit of yours or this buckets going to crash. The silly bugger had got hot and was trying to take off his jacket mid loop." Began Ace.

A collective laugh erupted.

"Then he hit the stick and there we were both heading straight down into the biggest volcano in the universe. I like it hot fella's but this was just plain pressure cooker." Said Ace.

"What you do?" asked one of the engineer types.

Ace flipped his hair over and grinned.

"Anything any old fool would do in that situation friend, I popped my buckle and crawled towards the flight seat, and then with my legs I pushed the stick back until we got almost horizontal. There was not enough space between me and the big bucket of red hot coals so I sent two rockets down into that big bowl of bubbling red stuff, caused a thermal blast that pushed our baby back up into the big black." Finished Ace mimicking a ship rising from the ashes with his hand.

The collective gave a clap and a whoop of appreciation.

"Now now boys, you know it's just my job." Said Ace modestly.

"Err Ace hadn't you better be going?" said Spanners looking at this watch that read 12:30hours.

"What, lunch with the admiral and all that tosh, no Spanners I've got a date with Milli and some maple syrup. " said Ace grinning and getting up from the table.

Spanner joined him at the door. "Listen Ace I know your going to give that new ship a go for us later, are you sure you want to go, I mean it's not tested and there is no coming back."

Ace reached out and held spanners arm firmly above the shoulder. "Sorry old friend you know the rules, I'm a test pilot in the space core it's my job."

"OK Ace, but it's not going to be the same around here without you." Said Spanners.

"Oh you're get by old friend, just do me a favour, make sure little Tommy is OK?" asked Ace.

"Sure." Replied Spanners.

"Now I must go don't want Milli getting suck without me." Said Ace turning and leaving spanners watching his friend go.

* * *

_Millies quarters 13:00 hours._

Knock Knock

"Come in." called a seductive female voice.

Ace slapped the pad and the door slid open to reveal a standard issue habitation suite. The décor of which was very pink, and Ace noted the picture frame on the side with him and Millie smiling.

"In here." Called Millie from the adjoining room.

Ace stepped into the bedroom and spotted Millie laid out on the bed a single silk sheet barely hiding her modesty. He glanced to the bedside table and noted the large pot of maple syrup on it. Ace grinned.

* * *

_14:45 Millies bed._

"Oh Ace why did we wait so long to do that?" asked Millie still recovering from there love making.

Ace leant over and kissed her deeply before getting out of the bed his toned body slipping back into his flight suit. "Thanks mill if I ever do get back I'll look you up."

Millie looked hopeful. "Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course, best sex I've had in ages. Now got a test flight to do at 15:00 hours so your have to excuse me rushing off." Said Ace pulling on his jacket.

Millie sat up pulling the sheet tight to her chest. "Ace, be careful." She said.

"You know Mill always am." Said Ace giving her a cheeky wink.

* * *

_14:55 Corridor just outside the flight deck._

"Arrhh Ace there you are my son, little Tommy's been asking after you." Said the Padre.

"Tell him." Ace paused, then finished. "I'll be back for breakfast."

"OK, and here he wanted you to have this." Said the Padre giving Ace a small card.

"Thanks Padre." Said Ace walking out onto the flight deck and towards his new ship.

* * *

The Padre waves to Ace in his cockpit. "God speed and bless you, son!"

"All systems check. Let's get this cart up into the big black. Ignition...chocks away... 'Bye, Bongo. 'Bye, Spanners. 'Bye, Padre. 'Bye, Mellie. Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast."

The four others waved Ace off. "Bye, Ace!"

Wildfire launches into the big black and before Ace engages the Dimension Jump drive he pulls out the card from little Tommy, and carefully opened it and read.

'Dear Ace,

Thanks for being my friend, I hope we can play space bandits again soon, and mum says you're a very special person and I think so to. She also told me something I have wished for so much, she told me you're my Dad.

So Dad, see you soon.

Tommy.

x'

Ace sat dumbstruck by the revelation, he knew there was something about that kid that reminded him of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the on board computers voice.

"Ace all pre-dimension jump checks are complete, we are good to go." Said the computer.

Ace knew he was going to regret this for the rest of his life but his job training kicked in and he hit the drive engage button, somehow he thought, somehow I'll be back for that smegging breakfast!

**Please review your thoughts are usefull in the big bin of my brain!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I decided not to leave that little reveal at the end of chapter one and so here is the story of Commander Tommy McGruder.**

* * *

The narrow docking port of the space cruiser slowly rotated as the huge ship maintained it's orbit around IO. He watched as the lights on the ships docking port changed from red to green, indicating that he could begin to make his docking run. Pushing forward the throttle slowly he steered his test ship into alignment with the port.

"Computer, anything on long range scanner?" he asked his on board computer.

"Nothing commander, it looks like we are in the clear." It reported.

The small test ship slipped into the belly of the larger cruiser and he saw his landing strip.

"Dam It's good to be home." He said allowing himself a brief moment of relaxation as the computer took the ship down.

Having landed on a spare landing pad he ran through the post flight checks and waited for the all clear from docking control to exit his craft.

His radio broke the silence of the now dormant ship. "Commander T you have clearance, welcome home." Said the female voice.

"Is that you Tina, hope you have been keeping the home fires warm for me." He joked, in his now very familiar banter with the flight control operator.

"Oh Tommy, when will you ever learn, I said no and I mean no." came the standard reply.

"Can't blame a chap for dreaming." He said.

"Bongo wants to see you Commander." Said Tina.

"Tell him I'll be straight round will you." Asked Tommy.

"Will do, Docking control out." Replied Tina.

* * *

Tommy walked into Bongo's office lobby. While he waited he scanned the photos of old and current test pilots that lined the walls. His eyes finally rested on one photo, as they always did when he was in this office. The image smugly beamed back at him, the trade mark quaff in perfect balance, he knew who it was, everyone that came through the test flight program knew who Ace Rimmer was. The legend of the man that tested the Delta 9 around Saturn, the man who first blasted out of an imploding nebula, the man that had taken a one way mission to test a new Dimension Jump drive and had never been seen since. The same man that his mother had said was his father, and how he should be proud.

'_Proud!' _He thought, why the smeg should he be proud of the man that left behind his only son, who took that one way mission knowing he would never see his son again. This is a man who clearly didn't care about anyone else but his ego.

His thoughts where interrupted as the receptionist informed him that Bongo would see him now.

He walked into the small office and saw his old friend look up from a desk fall of papers.

Tommy stood at the end of the desk his body ridged to a perfect attention, waiting for his officer to speak.

"Tommy, glad you're back, heard you had a spot of bother out there in sector 12?" Asked Bongo.

"Yes sir, nothing I could not handle sir!" snapped Tommy back at Bongo.

Bongo looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Tommy, at ease son, you can drop the official stuff now."

"Yes sir." Replied Tommy moving his stance to an at ease pose his hands clamped behind his back.

"Well you turn 21 next week don't you?" said Bongo tapping his calendar.

"Yes sir, I believe It's customary to get the pick of a mission on your birthday sir." asked Tommy.

Bongo, stopped making notes and looked the young man up and down. He was his fathers image, his stature and uncanny command of everything he turned his hand too was amazing. Bongo had often wondered if they shouldn't do a study on Tommy's genes to see if it was some sort of genetic code. "What you got in mind?" asked Bongo.

"I want the Blue Bird project, I want to fly the ship." Said Tommy watching Bongo's reaction carefully.

Bongo looked surprised. "You know what that means don't you? It might be a one way mission, it would break your mothers heart if she lost you too."

"I know sir, but I believe I can do it." Said Tommy passionately.

Bongo tapped the end of his pen against his lower lip. "You know, I reckon you probably could. But this one is not my call I'm afraid, bigger balls are handing that baby."

Tommy sighed inwardly. "Who do I need to go too sir?"

Bongo got up from the desk and moved around next to Tommy, his mechanical legs making him walk like some mechinoid. Bongo hated his legs, and wished to god that he had never taken that space bike for a test run, but this was his lot. "Listen, I know you want to be better than him." Began Bongo.

"Who sir?" asked Tommy feigning ignorance.

"Come now Tommy you and I have known each other too long to play that game, your father of course, Ace. You don't have to better him lad, he was one of a kind, a true legend." Said Bongo going into some sort of far away look.

"I'm not sir, just want to do my duty for the core. My father left me when I was eight, didn't stick around so means nothing to me sir."

Bongo snapped out of his Ace dream and faced Tommy. "Well, if that's true you need to talk to Spanners he's in the know on this one lad."

"Thank you sir, and sir." Said Tommy.

"Yes?" said Bongo.

"Was he really all that sir?" asked Tommy.

Bongo placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and smiled. "All that and more son, all that and more."

* * *

**Next time : Tommy pursues Project Blue Bird, only someone does not want him getting in on the act.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tommy goes in search of answers... Thanks for reading please review I know it's a bit more serious than my normal work, but it might lighten up later.**

* * *

The radio boom box screamed out a Silly and Sinks number to which a foot sticking out from under a classic 2043 space bike tapped in time with the beat.

Tommy walked over to the boom box and hit the off switch. From under the bike a muffled curse cried out, followed by a scrape as a figure in oily overalls appeared.

"Hey, what the, oh its you Tommy." Said the figure smiling.

Tommy reached out his hand and coupled it to the rather more greasy one. He pulled the figure to his feet. "Spanners, you still tinkering with this pile of Junk." Said Tommy.

Spanners smiled and patted his bike. "This pile of Junk is a classic 2043 reproduction Harley Peterson, twin rocket space bike my friend, and when it's up and running it will put that modern pill of junk that you ride to shame."

Tommy grinned. "If you say so gramps."

Spanners gave Tommy a playful jab to the stomach. "Hey, less of the old reference I may be over 60 but I could still lick you my lad."

Spanners didn't seem to change, he still had that cheeky grin and maybe he had lost a bit of hair but he was still the best engineer that the core had. To Tommy he was the closest thing he had to a father figure and he respected him a lot.

"So you just get back from some crazy test flight then did you?" asked Spanners all the while tinkering with some clasp in his hand. He knew full well Tommy had and which one he had been on. He always kept a close eye on what Tommy was up to.

Tommy appearing slightly distracted nodded.

"What's on your mind? That girl in docking control still not buying that famous Tommy love the mess is always talking about?" he joked.

"She will, but no I need some intel. Apparently you're the man in the know for Project Blue Bird." Said Tommy looking serious.

Spanners took a rag from his pocket and wiped his brow, then checked to see who else was around. Seeing that he and Tommy were alone he leaned in close.

"Ssshhh that's need to know stuff Tommy. You best just let that one lay my friend." Said Spanners.

"I can't I know it's a new Dimension project and I want in." said Tommy lowering his voice to match his friends.

Spanners looked surprised but then quickly realised he should of known that if there was anyone who would find out about Blue Bird it would be Tommy. "You're not meant to know about that, I suggest you take my advice and leave it alone."

"Can't old friend." Said Tommy, his voice striking a pitch and tone that made spanners look into Tommy's eyes. For a second he could have sworn that Ace had been in the room.

"Ok, but we can't talk here and now, meet me down at the old flight deck at 21hours." Suggested Spanners.

"Sure." Replied Tommy.

Spanners got back down onto the floor and slid under his bike before sticking his head out once more. "Oh and Tommy, be careful, there are big players involved in this project."

* * *

_21:15hrs Old Flight deck_.

Tommy paced the flight deck; he was beginning to wonder if his friend would turn up. The low lighting did nothing to improve his mood and he had to strain to see further than a few meters. Behind him a door opened and closed and the sound of foot steps approached.

"Spanners!" said Tommy looking into the gloom knowing full well that the foot steps were to light to be his friends.

"No it's me Millie." Said Millie approaching.

"Millie, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy surprised to see Bongo's old secretary here.

Her face gave it away even before she said anything. Her eyes were red and she looked tired almost drained. She reached out and clutched both of his hands in his. "Something terrible has happened. I was with Spanners this afternoon, just having tea when he had. " She stopped her words failing her. Tommy squeezed her hands and seeing the tears that began to flow offered her his handkerchief.

"Had a what Millie?" he asked.

She composed herself and continued. "He had a heart attack. He's in intensive care; it does not look good Tommy."

Tommy own face took on a look of a man with unanswered questions. His thoughts raced, what had happened. Spanners was fit he had never failed a medical in his life. How could this of happened and could it be connected to there meeting. "How did you know I was here?" Tommy asked.

"His last words before he blacked out where Old flight deck 21:00hrs. I had no idea why, but I came because it must have been important enough to say before." Then she broke out in tears again.

"Have the doctors found anything, found a reason I mean." Said Tommy his mind still going over events.

Millie shook her head. "I don't know they won't let me see him. He's under guard. What's going on Tommy, Spanners is a good man, he's never done anything wrong." Said Millie her voice full of concern for her friend.

Tommy placed his hand over hers. "Look, I'll find out and let you know, they won't stop me I've got top rank security clearance."

Millie smiled. "Thank you Tommy, you have always been good to me and Spanners."

The pair left the deck and headed for the medi bay.

* * *

_21:40 Medi Bay_.

"I don't care what your god dam orders are you let me in there now solider!" demanded Tommy his fist slamming against the wall next to the guard.

The guard didn't budge. "I'm sorry sir, orders are orders no one in there unless cleared."

"Cleared by who?" asked Tommy his voice taking on dangerous tones, his face so close to the guards they could of exchanged eye lashes.

"Sorry sir, need to know, and you don't need to know." Said the guard his eyes taking on a shine that he had one over on a test pilot.

Tommy backed down, he knew the guard was only following orders. He was not going in there this way.

He walked the short distance to the end of the corridor and rounded it into an empty part of the floor. He quickly slipped into the nearest room and scanned the ceiling for a vent. '_Bingo'_ he thought got one.

The vent shaft was dusty and dark, but this did not bother him, he had been in far worse places during his training. He slipped quietly along the narrow shaft until he reached a down vent that was approximately above what he hoped was Spanners room. Taking his favourite pocket blade out, he slid it under the metal and pulled the vent clear.

He carefully peered down into the room. Spanners was almost directly under him and appeared to either be asleep or unconscious, he couldn't tell which. Lowering his body though the vent he swung past the bed and landed as quietly as he could. The guard appeared to not be alerted by his presence and so he quickly made his way to Spanners side.

Tommy checked the medi computer readings. Spanners had indeed had a massive heart attack, but showed no other signs as to what had brought it on until he noticed the small reading at the bottom of the screen. '_Got you!'_ he muttered as he read. It appeared that Spanners had received a huge dose of adrenaline and given the readings he knew that his might have brought on heart failure. '_So someone didn't want Spanners talking.'_ He thought.

A hand reached out and grabbed his trouser leg. Tommy looked at Spanners, he was awake and struggling with the oxygen mask.

"Hey there buddy take it easy." Said Tommy helping spanners with the mask.

Spanners pulled the mask aside and spoke in a cracked and strained voice. "Tommy, they know you know about Blue Bird, it's not good you have to go."

Tommy had never feared or run from anything in his life and he was not about to start now. "What, who knows?"

"The collective do, they…" spanners stopped catching his breath the strain of talking proving almost too much.

"Steady there friend, take your time." Said Tommy placing his hand on Spanners shoulder and giving him a friendly smile.

"They own the programme they don't want this one to disappear, they want to see a return this time and I'm not talking about just the pilot." Said Spanners clutching his chest.

"Look old friend it's OK, I'll find out who did this to you and I swear." Started Tommy but was cut off by Spanners grabbing his arm pulling Tommy closer still.

"No time, you have to go, you have to take her." Said Spanners.

"Take who?" asked Tommy.

"Blue Bird!" said Spanners the effort overtaking him and falling back into slumber.

Tommy stood there for a second and wondered what he was hearing, was there something going on in the core, something not right, something dirty going on. Whatever it was this Blue Bird ship was at the heart of it alright. His senses kicked in and he was suddenly aware of the voices outside. He heard his name mentioned and the other person sounding alarmed at this news. Tommy decided his visit was over and climbed back up to make his exit.

* * *

Tommy waited in the shadows, he knew what he had to do but he didn't have the info he needed yet. His target he hoped would.

Around the corner the thunk, thunk, thunk of his mechinoid legs gave Bongo away even before Tommy saw him.

As Bongo put his key card into the security lock for his ships birth a hand whipped out and grabbed Bongos. "Jesus mother of all things scientific. What the hell are you doing Tommy, you nearly gave me…" his words died on his lips as he saw the young mans serious expression.

"You know what I need Bongo." Said Tommy.

Bongo slid the key card out of the lock and it hissed as the security lock opened. "I suggest we talk inside Tommy."

They both entered the room and Bongo walked over to the nearby chair. "Mind if I sit, these legs play havoc with my back." Said Bongo rubbing his back.

Tommy nodded and scanned the birth, it was a typical officer class, two room and a head. This room Bongo had the standard issue stuff removed and had it fitted out in a retro 20th century look that Bongo liked so much. Tommy never understood why Bongo loved this old crap.

"Sit down Tommy, we need to talk." Said Bongo motioning to Tommy to sit in the nearby leather single seater chair.

"You mean you need to talk and I need to listen. I need to know where the Blue Bird is being kept, I know it's not on this freight so where is it?" Returned Tommy choosing to remain standing for now.

Bongo played for time. "Drink Tommy, dam knows we could use one with what's happened to poor old Spanners. That ticker of his finally decided to take a break it seems."

"No thanks, and you and I know that it was no normal heart attack." Said Tommy.

Bongo pored himself a scotch a dam fine batch that he had personally discovered in an old archaeological site. "You know I've been told to alert security if I see you." Said Bongo nodding his glass towards Tommy who was still standing.

"I know, guessed they would. Only problem is I don't know who they are." Said Tommy.

"Me either, but whoever it is you have royally pissed them off Tommy. We are talking P.I.S.S.E.D here son." Said Bongo knocking back the scotch and winching at it's smooth kick.

"I need the location Bongo?" pressed Tommy.

Bongo walked over to the small table his back to Tommy. "I don't know for sure but I've heard rumours."

Tommy walked over to be beside Bongo, he gazed down at the wooden veneered table top, such things were obsolete now with the new high grade plastics. "Anything you can share, for Spanners sake if not mine." Said Tommy looking across at Bongo's tired features.

"They say the program is operating out of a remote satellite station around Mimas, but I have no idea which one, there are hundreds around that moon these days." Said Bongo moving some paper work before settling his empty glass down on the table.

"Anything else you've got?" Asked Tommy.

"I only know what you have already learned, this thing is big, top brass don't want anyone who doesn't need to know knowing anything. Given your name is on the radar you should get out of here, go see your mother maybe." Suggested Bongo.

"Mum, sure I could go, haven't seen her in a while, not since she left for Pluto with that Jerk Todhunter. But then I've got a feeling something else needs my attention." Said Tommy.

Bongo turned to face Tommy, his face serious, and worried. "Look I can get you to a ship and maybe get you clearance but that's all. If they know I helped, god knows what kinda crap they would bring down on me." Said Bongo.

"Thanks. I'll take Flare she's got some good features." Said Tommy turning towards the door.

As Tommy reached the doorway Bongo called after him. "Take care Tommy this might be your most dangerous mission yet."

Tommy looked back and winked. "No probs, what was Dad used to say, something brash like Smoke me a Kipper I'll be back for Dinner."

"Breakfast." Corrected Bongo.

**Next time: Searching for Blue Bird Tommy has runs into some unexpected visitors that don't want to play nice.**


End file.
